


Ficlet: Sunset

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU where Zak never died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Sunset

"He would have married you, you know." Lee says, watching Kara's profile, her face lit gold by the sun as it sets over Caprica Bay.

She wrinkles her mouth and glances at him. "Maybe."

He figures she wasn't going to talk about it, the screaming fight she'd had with Zak, sparked out of nothing that he can pinpoint, nothing she'll admit to, but he has his suspicions.

Lee he stares out over the gold-tipped waves, his fingers tightening on the railing, leaning into it, absently wondering how cold the water would be if he slid himself over. He gazes at the sun until his vision goes purple, thinking if he watches long enough, he'll see Helios sinking slowly towards the horizon. He blinks hard, watching the slowly turning colors on his retina, purple, blue, red, until his vision clears and he glances back down to the water, eye tracing a cup that's bobbing in the waves.

"What now?" He glances over, expects her shrug and gets it. He eases his grip and moves to face her, turning his back against the sun and the railing. The gold in her eyes intensifies under the glare, but she doesn't blink, and he imagines she's seeing the same shifting colors, watching until her eyes hurt.

"I guess it's just you and me then." His voice, loud in his head, gets caught in the wind, but he sees her blink. He'll probably never know why she broke up with Zak, why she's here with him instead, half-avoiding his eyes.

Kara twists her hands around the railing, body leaning away and then towards him as if she's making some kind of decision. When she glances over, her face is brighter, a smile raising one side of her mouth.

"I guess it's always been." She glances away quickly, tongue darting out to lick her lips. A slow smile spreads across his face.

Lee turns back around, faces the wide gold and orange bands of light in the sky, and he takes a deep breath, salt air filling his lungs. He loops his pinky finger over Kara's and watches the sun move.


End file.
